User blog:CollegeWood/Dealing with Suppliers
This documents the majority of our email conversations with our main supplier: Doug Lantz Hey Doug,We need 2 additional Sigma and 2 Gammas. *1 heart *2 Iota *1 letter B *1 letter C *1 Letter I *1 letter O *1 letter U *And one of each monogram *And 6 sets JMU- Please use previous order font for the "U" Thanks again, Nash Cook(703)-589-5417James Madison UniversityBusiness Management Good Evening, Hello Doug, we have attached a folder with the new set of new letters we are planning to order, vectored and ready to go. If at all possible we would like to come in to your office tomorrow to discuss a few things. We are available anytime after 12 noon tomorrow, if you are available, please let us know if there is a convenient time for us to stop by? Thank you and as always we appreciate your time. College Wood order:Phi-5Chi-5Theta-5Epsilon-1Gamma-1Upsilon-4B-1R-1J-10M-10U-10Nash CookJames Madison UniversityBusiness Management Good afternoon Doug, I hope you have been doing well and things are going smoothly. Attached is one of the monograms we created it is 10 inches tall, I am not sure if you are capable to cut something like this with the very thin, curly lines. Furthermore, we are getting a order together today and we will be sending it over tonight. I was wondering if we need to send over a whole new set of vectored letters for the ones we are reordering, or if you were able to save them. Furthermore, we will be sending you some new vectored letters, including the letters J.M. U. Let me know if you have any thoughts or concerns, once again we really appreciate your help. Have a great day. Yours truly,Adam Russell Adam H. Russell Manager, Trenis Inc.Management Major, Technology, Innovation & Entrepreneurship ConcentrationVice President of MembershipPhi Chi Theta Professional Business FraternityJames Madison University 2013Cell:(540)-905-2849 Adam, The files you sent are good. Thanks. I’m expecting a phone call from a contractor sometime this afternoon and may need to meet him at my house. However, I have no idea when that might happen. I’ll give you a call if I hear from him. Otherwise, lets plan on 2:00. Thanks, , Good Morning Doug,Here are the a.i. files. I can make a trip down to the office today after 2pm if you will be available. I will also bring you a check. Thank you so much, Adam H. Russell Manager, Trenis Inc.Management Major, Technology, Innovation & Entrepreneurship ConcentrationVice President of MembershipPhi Chi Theta Professional Business FraternityJames Madison University 2013Cell:(540)-905-2849 Hi all, Couple of quick questions. 1. Quantity: 49 or 62? I have two different lists right now. 2. To whom do I make out the invoice? Thanks, Doug Doug, here is the breakdown of the letters we'd like in the initial run. All letters needed should be attached, and are in .eps format (864). Have a great weekend, and let us know if you have any questions. Thanks, Nick Wathan delta - 13phi- 6chi- 6theta- 6tau- 1alpha- 7sigma- 7zeta- 1kappa- 6pi- 4epsilon-1 gamma- 1psi-3 =62 lettersBreakdown is as follows....*Phi Chi Theta- 18 letters (6 each) *Tri Delta- 9 letters (delta) *ZTA- 3 letters (Zeta, Tau, Alpha) *Alpha Delta Pi- 9 letters (3 each) *Sigma Kappa- 6 letters (2 each) *Tri Sig- 3 letters *Pi Sigma Epsilon- 3 letters (1 each) *Alpha Kappa Psi- 9 letters (3 each) *Delta Gamma- 2 letters (1 each) =62 letters 'Nick Wathan'Management MajorCIS MajorPolitical Science MinorPledge Class President, Phi Chi Theta Professional Business FraternityJames Madison University 2013 Category:Blog posts